Getting Away With Murder
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Killer!Brittana. When Brittany is caught after a murder spee and arrested, Santana will show just how much she would do for the blonde. Triggers: mentions of rape, not grafic murder. Let me know if I should up the rating. Brittana


Getting Away With MurderI don't own Glee or its characters. Why on earth would I be writing fanfiction if I could be writing scripts that are just Brittana for a full hour? :) I started this like, a month ago but I left it, but I woke up this morning and I was like 'I going to finish that story'. I'm still writing Animal, I just felt like finishing this and anyway, I have very slight writer's block. I'm writing this to help, you know…get the creativity flowing…or something like that. Anyway, there's not much to this, just an evil, but loving, Brittana, killing people off. Review pleaseeeeee! Do you see all those E's! Oh ya, a lot of this happened as I wrote it, so its not planned out as such…but tell me if I did ok!

Brittany S Pierce had problems. This was a well-known fact to those who still believed her to be alive. To those who didn't believe…she was just a scary bedtime story, history, no chance of her survival.

Almost six year ago when Brittany had started her rampage, the whole of Lima, Ohio, was in terror. The street had been lined with the blood of her, mostly innocent, victims. No one but her best friend knew the reason for her sudden killings. In fact, Santana Lopez had helped, even killing a few of her own enemies…and friends. Something that the blonde had told her must have caused something inside her to snap as well.

They had raided the shops for weapons; collecting knives, nail guns, saws and other dangerous tools. The deaths had been gruesome; heads rolled, blood sprayed and bodies burned. The air was filled with screams and insane laughter and carried the smell of stale sweat and smoke.

The police had been called but the station was to far away to provide fast help for the civilians. The small force that had resided in the town had been slaughtered first, destroying any hope of rescue. As the two girls killed the people who they had known their whole lives, one by one, and the survivors had begun to flee, they found their cars without engines and bikes without wheels. The murders had thought everything through, from the order in which the people would die, to covering fingerprints and getting weapons.

When only a handful of people were still living the girls had broken into Brittany's house and brutally slaughtered her parents, painting the house red with blood and entrails. When they had exited the building the police force had begun to arrive, one or two cars already speeding towards them.

Santana had pulled the blonde to the side of the road, which held a thick forest. The two ran threw the trees, police dogs right on their heels. The German Shepherds barked and growled when they caught the scents of the two females and were in hot pursuit.

They had rounded a tight corner, bursting out through the trees, stopping just in time to stop themselves from falling over a huge cliff that would have killed both instantly. The women had quickly found that escape was impossible and could hear the dogs closing in on them rapidly.

Santana had leapt in front of her friend to protect her from the sharp fangs of the police dogs, but was losing the fight fast. Brittany had sensed this and killed two of the six animals with a bowie knife she had hidden in her boot, before both girls had succumbed to the claws of their attackers. The police had arrived in time to see one of the largest dogs leap at both girls, knocking them both off the high ledge.

The two girls had fallen, screaming, over the side, never to be seen again. The police had spent weeks searching for the bodies but eventually told the last of the Lima residents that the girl's bodies must have been destroyed as they hit the hard ground.

It took several years for the town to begin to get back to normal. Shops reopened, people became more relaxed in their homes and school went back to normal, without students and teachers alike bursting into tears every class.

The locals believed that everything was all right again, that the two girls had passed away. The Lopez's had left Lima the day after the killings in disgrace, disgusted that their seemingly perfect daughter had turned down such a dark path. Unknown to all of these people, this was not the full story…

Glee!

Santana and Brittany had landed hard and a ledge, wind knocked out of them. They lay for less than thirty seconds before the Latina had rolled the both of them as close to the cliff-face as fast she could and silently begged that they were well hidden. The blonde that lay, protected, underneath her was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling against Santana's own.

The Latina met Brittany dark blue eyes, trying to show all her love and adoration in just that one look. The blonde smiled in understanding and kissed Santana lightly, as the men's voice drifted down to them. They heard the words, 'search party, trial, lifetime, prison and compete solitude' and began to crawl towards the edge of the ledge.

They could hear the quiet footsteps as the police began to walk away from the cliff. Brittany flew to her feet, pulling the brunette with her and ran to the side of the ledge. Glancing over, the two girls saw that there were identical step-like pieces of rock jutting out of the cliff-face.

They leapt from rock to rock, wincing as they landed badly on scrapes, cut their limbs on concealed weapons and twisted ankles with their jumps. By the time they reached the bottom of the cliff, the sun had disappeared behind hills in the distance and the sky was tinged pink. Brittany looked around, taking in the hilly forest and valleys with next to no interest. Santana jumped from the last ledge and ran to her lover's side.

The Latina tugged on Brittany's arm, desperate to escape. "Britt-Britt, come on! We have to go." Brittany met her eyes and was snapped out of her daydream. The two lovers linked hands and ran off into the twilight.

8 Years Later

"Hey Britty." Santana cooed as she walked through the small door that led into the wooded cabin, carrying sticks in her linked arms. The blonde lay on their makeshift sofa, tending to the dying embers as she smiled up at her girlfriend, and took the wood to lie it down on the fire.

Santana, once relieved of her burden, sat down on the couch make of rock, wood and bits of moss. She leaned her back against Brittany's slender legs and sighed deeply. The past six years had been amazing. It was her and Britt against the world…well the police force.

They had made a home together; literally made one, out of whatever they could find in a deep forest they had come across while on the run. The weapons they had brought were used as tools to cut down trees and catch food. They had made clothing out of grasses and vines and had quickly learned basic survival skills.

There was a small hitch in their perfect isolation though. Brittany had never quite gotten over her murder spree. She had a cruel streak that she would let out on the animals they caught for dinner, slowly killing them, enjoying the screeches of pain and fear that the creatures would let out. Santana secretly worried for her lover's mind, but knew to keep it to herself.

When Brittany didn't get her sight of blood, she was restless and aggressive and had taken to wandering off in search of her 'drug'. Santana always followed her though, watchful of dangers and big animals. So whenever the blonde stormed off, the Latina was never far behind.

Nothing ever went wrong of course. It was just Santana's nerves of losing the blonde that made her so jumpy. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Brittany, the world would just end. That was the way it always had been, even before the rampage. They were counter dependant; nether could live properly without the other with them. Even with Brittany's 'issues', Santana would never, _ever,_ leave her.

Brittany leaned her head back onto the armrest, closing her eyes and letting her body fully relax at her friends touch. The blonde was the same as her counterpart. Being without the Latina scared her and caused her stomach to tie into knots. She hadn't been able to fully calm down while her lover was absent, she never could.

Santana smiled and sat up to kiss the blonde on the lips, enjoying the small moan she received as reward. Brittany sat up to face the Latina, a mischievous grin on her face that told the brunette she had gotten her 'dose' today. Which only meant a good meal that night…and dessert after.

Santana leaned forward to meet the eager blonde in a chaste kiss, her world complete.

But of course they're little bubble had to be burst and the real world had to come back to them. It had started off so normal, just another day. Brittany had woken up tangled in Santana's limbs and smiled to herself. This was perfection…well as close as two murderers could get to perfection.

But then the memories would come back, just like every mourning. The rough hands groping her body, the painful touches, the tears and blood and pain. Every mourning the thoughts would drive her into a fit of rage, so unlike the Brittany everyone at her old school knew.

As the anger sent adrenaline through her body, Santana would always wake up. The Latina just seemed to sense the blonde's distress every time and would tighten her grasp on the taller girl the moment she woke. It was like clockwork.

Santana had woken and hugged the blonde, whispering in her ear that he was gone; they had killed him themselves and littered the house with his insides. That day when they had entered the Pierce household, Santana hadn't been able to stop herself. She had launched herself at Mr Pierce, scratching face with her sharp, manicured nails. By the time Brittany had gotten her off him, his head had been reduced to a bloody mess, but that didn't stop the girls from dragging out his death. It has been painful, and extremely slow. The poor man had nearly been begging for death when they had finished.

Santana smiled at the memory; how Brittany had grinned and her slightly insane eyes had gleamed with delight at watching this man suffer. The blond that filled her mind getting up slowly brought the Latina from her memories of the blood-caked walls. Brittany turned to give her the look. Brittany needed to go out, _now._

Santana nodded and Brittany left the house. The Latina lay in bed to wait the needed ten minutes. The blonde would be far away enough in that length of time to not notice her Latina lover on her tracks. The brunette slowly felt her eyes droop. What could be the harm in letting Brittany go out on her own for one time? With that thought still on her mind, Santana let her eyes close and her world fade to black.

Glee!

Santana woke to bright sunlight blasting through the windows of the small room. She groaned loudly, throwing one arm over her eyes and the other to the other side of the bed, searching for Brittany. When she found the blonde missing, fear flared in the Latina's chest.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ Flew through her mind repeatedly as she threw the leaf covers from her body. She pulled on the nearest items of clothing and ran through the hut, desperately searching for some indication that her best friend was okay. She was quickly working herself up but she couldn't help it.

She burst out the door, her head swinging from side to side, looking for her friend, but finding nothing. Santana let out a growl like an enraged animal and grabbed a sharp knife from the cabin before diving into the trees.

The tree bark scratched her bared skin but she took no notice, she could think of nothing else but finding Brittany and bringing her back safely. She leapt over fallen logs and branches with surprising agility and flew in the direction she knew Brittany always went.

From years of living in the jungle, her senses had told her when danger was near. This was one of those times. The smell of smoke drew her forwards. A backfiring truck was parked just outside the thicket that hit her from view, but what she saw nearly made her leap out anyway.

Brittany was bound by the wrist with…what were they called again…handcuffs, but was fighting off the two men that surrounded her. Her teeth bared and her hands curled into claws, she looked like a wild animal, ready to strike…to kill.

Santana watched in horror as a huge man with arms bigger than her own and Brittany's together began moving towards her love. She fought off the desire to save the blonde in time to see Brittany lunge out at the man, kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over and the woman used this to her advantage, landing another kick, this time to his head.

The tall man slumped over and the other, a good-sized man with dark hair, ran towards Brittany with a metal contraption in his hand. Santana took in what both were wearing, a police uniform. She was suddenly terrified. Suddenly the man reached Brittany and placed the metal thing on her neck. The blonde's body shook and convulsed before Brittany fell on her front, out cold.

Santana fought with all the will in her body not to burst out of the trees and go all Lima Heights on the boys assess. But she knew she couldn't win against the electricity in that small machine. She watched as the man lifted Brittany's limp body into the back of the truck and slammed the door shut with a look of triumph on his face. He roused the taller man.

"Come on, Finn. We got her. Now we have proof that they didn't die! We told them!" Santana's eyes widened. Finn, the awkward boy from school. She had taken his virginity, and considered them to be okay terms. But here he was, hunting down her best friend.

Finn smiled. "Yes!" he stopped moving. "Wait! What about Santana? Wouldn't she come after Brittany? You know how close they were, Puck!" Again the hidden Latina was shocked. Puck was there too, her on again off again boyfriend through high school, and he wanted her caught too.

Puck's eyes narrowed. "Finn! This is one of the girls who murdered both of our parents. I'm happy with one for now, I mean Santana can't be far from here anyway. We can come back with better weapons." Finn nodded and got into the passenger seat of the vehicle.

Santana watched as they drove away, surprised by her own body's refusal to move. Finn and Puck. They hated her, wanted her caught or killed. Her head snapped up to see the van turn a corner, taking them, and Brittany, from her sight.

Sudden resolve hit her and she took off through the trees, this time following the road. She could follow them; find out where they were taking Brittany. It would be easy. She could slit their throats, relishing in the screams and the pure ecstasy they would bring to Brittany.

A wicked smile graced her lips and she picked up her pace, leaping through the bushes and towards the road.

Glee!

Santana watched, trying to remember what this building was, as Brittany was lifted from the van by Finn and carried in through the sliding doors. A quick glance at the huge sign that was located above the doors told her exactly where she was. Ohio Metal Health Department. The Latina sighed and flexed her cramping muscles. From her place in the shrubbery, she could see through the glass doors as Puck spoke to the woman behind the counter. The woman seemed vaguely familiar, blonde hair, perfect features and a beautiful smile.

Santana shook herself from her thoughts as she crab-walked around to gain a better view of Brittany being taken from Finn's arms by another man, probably a nurse or something, and carried out of sight. Panic flared in Santana's chest and nearly sent her running inside the hospital. But no, she had a job to do.

Her hand clutching the knife tightly, the small brunette crept forwards, wary of any wandering eyes that could fall on her. Her grass bra and panties would surely give her away as not normal. She smiled at the thought and slowly a plan started to form in her mind.

Glee!

Brittany woke to a strange beeping noise and a weird prickling feeling in her right arm. A smell that was slightly familiar met her senses and she wrinkled her nose. Sanitizer? Why would there be sanitizer in the cabin. She smiled and waited for Santana to come and hold her, but the brunette wasn't there, Brittany would have known if her lover was present.

Slowly, she cracked her eyes open. White light blinded her and forced them shut again. Panic was starting up inside of her. Where was she? Where was Santana? The blonde hardened her resolve and reopened her eyes, refusing to let them even blink. As the adjusted her sensed another enter the white room.

A small burry shape of a person began to form. Dark brown hair came into focus and she narrowed her eyes to help her see better. But standing before her was not the brunette she wanted to see. Instead there was a small woman who, in the back of her mind, was eerily familiar.

"Hello Brittany." The woman said, her voice happy and a wide smile on her face. But Brittany sensed the hurt and sadness lurking under this happiness. The woman before her offered an even bigger smile and the tall murderess sent a small one back.

"Well, I'm here just to do some small tests, okay Brittany?" The tiny brunette raised a hand. In the hand was held a small object that the blonde recognised. An old memory came crashing back upon her. She was five and needed to get her booster shot. Her father had taken her. After, she was munching on a lollipop and smiling, the pain from the needle already a distant memory, when she was grabbed and dragged into the car. That had been the first time 'it' had happened.

The nurse smiled…and Brittany knew that smile. Rachel? Rachel Berry? That girl whose dreams had been far too glamorous for this life. The girl whose voice could be constantly heard blasting from the choir room at all times of the day. Confusion clouded Brittany's mind and she narrowed her eyes, thinking hard for an explanation as to why the girl who had dreamt so big, had settled for so small.

But unknown to Brittany, Rachel Berry had her own story. The day of the murders, the brunette had been having a family dinner with her parents. Her dads had joked around and all three had laughed. But then it happened. The first scream of the night tore through the air.

Rachel's daddy had flown form his seat. Her dad had been frozen in fear and clutched Rachel tightly to his chest. Her daddy had moved to the windows, slowly and carefully, when it happened. A stray bullet. That was all that was needed. It flew through the window and straight into her daddy's skull.

She couldn't remember much else. A scream, blood sprayed over the food, her dad crying while he desperately tried to make her move. But young Rachel was frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. Her daddy's brains were covering her new dress and she felt blood on her cheek.

Then it happened again. A flash of blonde, followed closely by one of dark brown, and her remaining parent was on the floor, blood spraying from a deep cut on his neck. Rachel must have fainted then, as she had woken the next morning on the floor in the kitchen, Finn and Quinn at her side, trying desperately to wake her. Two bags had lain on the floor, but she knew what they held, body bags.

And now, here she was, staring at the, now less, innocent blonde that had been so kind and loving to everyone around her, that is until that faithful day.

At first, Rachel was just like Finn and Puck, desperate for Brittany and Santana's blood, but she had gotten over it. The hate had eventually faded. She and Quinn had grown closer, and were now having an amazing friendship that sort of blurred the lines of 'friendship', as the taller blonde had invited her to come and live with her. She was happy.

Brittany's sharp eyes snapped Rachel from her memories. The blonde was eyeing the needle in her hand and it made the short brunette nervous. She knew what Brittany was capable of.

"Okay Brittany. This will only hurt for a second…" Suddenly, strong arms gripped her hands and stopped her movements. A quick twist and Rachel dropped to the floor, screaming in the pain of her new broken wrist.

Vaguely she heard two members of security answer to her calls, and the blonde was yanked away from her. A very different blonde was quickly at her side, whispering that it was okay. Brittany was kicking and screaming in the background, failing to be restrained by the burly security.

As Brittany was dragged from the room, Rachel caught one last look at those piercing eyes. Blue flames leapt as the blonde screamed out the name of her lover, over and over again.

Glee!

Santana was tired. She had spent the whole of two days in the bushes, judging the people who moved in and out every day. She zoned in on those that she wouldn't need to kill, marking them off as spineless or defenceless. The bigger men and women were the object of her attention though.

She mapped out their body movements, the way they would perform the simplest tasks. Opening the car door, kicking the tarmac, even how they texted on their phones. She watched as they went about their day, mentally berating herself for what she had done. She knew she should never have let Britt out by herself, the chance of getting caught was still great, even after so long.

Her body longed for her to, no _begged_ her to, burst into the psychiatric ward and kill every last living soul inside for taking _her_ Britt away from her. But she practised restraint and waited, planning the best way to get inside and get both her and the tall blonde out again.

But today was the day. Her sleep was cut short by the sound of a backfiring engine. She started and blinked away the after effects of her fitful dosing. Her sleepy eyes fell upon a red blurry shape she assumed to be a car and she quickly, she dragged her body deeper into the woods, glancing over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been spotted.

The long knife that she had tied to her hip brushed against her thigh, reminding her of her mission. An image of the girl she had to protect swam before her eyes and her face softened. Brittany had always had that effect on her, even when they were kids. And now look at them, one the run, police after them, but still together, ad they always would be.

Santana smiled at the thought as determination set in. Slowly she made her way through the car park and towards the sliding doors. She ducked behind the parked cars to shield herself from view when she heard a vehicle on the road or noticed the familiar blonde secretary glancing her way.

With her hand curled firmly around the weapon, Santana Lopez marched into the hospital. The secretary slowly turned to face her, as if she had known she was coming. "Hello Santana." The blonde said, her voice calm and angelic. It sent a ripple of realisation over the Latina, but Santana didn't have time to stop and chat with this woman.

The blonde coughed out a laugh. "I knew you would come." The slightly taller woman smiled weakly at the silent brunette. She closed her eyes. "You won't escape if you go in after Britt." She muttered before smiling again. "You don't remember me, do you?"

The Latina shook her head in answer, eager to get away from this blonde and to her own. The woman rolled her eyes, nodding towards the door behind her. "Go on, but if you hurt Rachel, I will hunt you down myself." Santana smiled weakly and bolted for the door, but caught a glance at the blonde's nameplate. Quinn Fabray.

A knowing smile flew to her face as she unsheathed her knife from its makeshift case and darted down into her new victims.

Brittany snapped her head up at the sound. A long, draw out, scream. It filled her very soul with its volume and desperation. It was quickly followed by more. A laugh broke through the air and the blonde leapt from her bed in happiness. She knew that laugh.

Santana was coming for her. She knew it! A shout of joy met her lips and she ran to the heavy metal door, pounding her fist against it to get Santana's attention. Another yell ripped through the air and she grinned and laughed along with her lover.

"Santanaaa!" the blonde yelled as yet another scream was heard. She knew it wasn't the brunette's own, but nerves still got to her. "Brittany!"

The Dutch girl whooped at the sound she had been longing to hear for two days and continued to shout to the other woman, drawing her nearer and nearer with ever yell. One last, pained scream filled the building and Brittany smiled. That one was right outside the room.

There was a slight jingling noise before the door was thrown open. Brittany found herself wrapped in a tight embrace, words that she could barely make out being whispered into her ears. She let her own arms curl around her blood soaked Latina and pull the shorter woman closer.

Both were breathing hard, holding each other like the world would end if they ever let go. Brittany sank her head into Santana's shoulder, loving the scent of her best friend that was wrapped so securely around her. The brunette grinned, forgetting who they were, where they were and how many police officers would show up in the next few minutes.

But she eventually remembered. Santana grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her to the door. "Come on Britt. We have to get out of here." She said it as calmly as she could while covered in blood and holding a huge bowie knife.

Brittany seemed to come back down to earth too and let the other girl lead her away. They flew through the blood-splattered halls, leaving the dead to rest in the places they had fallen. As they ran to the waiting room, they spotted Quinn and Rachel huddled together under the desk.

"Hey Guys!" Santana yelled. "Thanks for the help." She whispered as the two murderers darted through the door and back into the woodlands.

Glee!

"Morning Britt."

Brittany smiled at her girlfriends voice and rolled over to face her. They had had to leave their old home, but it had been a blessing in disguise. They had wandered around the outskirts of Lima for three days before they had taken a chance and left the confines of the home they had never left.

A long hike up a nearby mountain led them to their new house. An old abandoned building rested near the top of the mountain, in slight ruin, but repairable. They had fixed it up, using their own blood, sweat and tears, and moved in.

And so here they were. Lying in their bed up in the mountains, letting their hands brush loving caresses over the other's skin. Santana grinned as the taller woman's eyes met her own.

Sure they were murders on the run from nearly anyone they met, but they were together, and they always would be, no matter what tried to break them apart.

**So how did I do? Like I said, this happened as I wrote it so…:) And I rushed the end cause I needed to do some stuff.**

**BTW I got the name and basic idea from the song **_**Getting Away With Murder**_** by Papa Roach. Ya…I had a goth day, but I have to admit, it's a cool song :)**

**Anyway, let me know how I did in the comments, I love to here what you think. I'll have Animal updated in a day or two.**

**Love you guys!**

**-S**


End file.
